Semiconductor devices include transistors having gate electrodes and source/drain regions. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the gate electrodes become smaller in size, especially in width, however, the gate electrodes need to have low resistance. Forming gate electrodes having small width but low resistance is challenging.